Subtract. ${12} - 7 = $
Solution: First, let's start at ${12}$ on the number line. $0$ $5$ $10$ $15$ $20$ $\boxed{12}$ Next, to subtract we move left $7$ on the number line. $0$ $5$ $10$ $15$ $20$ $12$ $- 7$ The jump ends at $5$. $0$ $10$ $15$ $20$ $12$ $- 7$ $\boxed{5}$ ${12} - 7 = 5$